Castigo por pereza
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Minho es perezoso pero Newt tiene un plan para cambiar eso.


**Castigo por pereza**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de The Maze Runner es propiedad de James Dashner.

_Este fic participa de "¡Fandoms unidos, Jamás serán vencidos!" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"._

**Pecado capital:** Pereza.

* * *

><p>Minho le propone alquilar un apartamento juntos y él acepta.<p>

Newt sabe perfectamente que empezar a convivir es un gran paso en la relación de ellos y que estén dispuestos a modificar sus rutinas por la del otro, afirma una vez más que renuncian a si mismo por el amor que se tienen.

Una convivencia siempre marca un antes y un después en la pareja.

Se empiezan a conocer detalles que quizás antes no estaban tan presentes. Como por ejemplo: la hora de despertar, el tipo de comida que acostumbra desayunar y almorzar, si le gusta ver televisión hasta tarde o acostarse temprano, dejar el baño ordenado cuando termina de ducharse, preparar la cena o pedirla en un comercio de comida rápida.

Él no espera que Minho se levante y tienda la cama, o que le sorprenda con el desayuno preparado pero le frustra saber que su novio es una persona tan perezosa.

Suena el despertador anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día y Newt se remueve inquieto entre las sábanas, tratando de alejar los últimos vestigios de sueño.

—Apaga el despertador.

Minho suelta una palabra entre dientes que no llega a comprender, se da vuelta dándole la espalda y responde:

—Hazlo tú, tonto shank. Yo quiero seguir durmiendo.

Newt le golpea en el rostro con una de las almohadas como toda respuesta. Estira su brazo y apaga el miertero despertador que no deja de sonar. Después de unos minutos, abre los ojos de repente y se pone de pie de un salto.

—¿Dónde está la ropa que debías secar ayer?

—Creo que la deje encima del sofá antes de acostarme.

Rueda los ojos y se dirige a la sala de estar. Allí se encuentra el sofá y toda la ropa encima de él.

—¡Ven aquí, Minho!

Después de un instante y de escuchar varios resoplidos, Minho acude a su llamado.

—¿Y ahora que pasa que no puedo dormir tranquilo?

—Te dije que te tocaba lavar la ropa y dijiste que lo hiciste, cuando claramente no es así.

—¡Te dije que si lo hice!

Newt levanta la camisa y la pone delante de sus ojos. La tela blanca se encuentra de color gris y tiene una gran mancha de color amarillo en una de sus mangas.

—¿Entonces cómo explicas esto?

—Se le calló queso derretido.

—¡Como hace tanto calor, el queso mágicamente decidió desmayarse encima de mi camisa! ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir?

—Fue un accidente. ¿Puedes calmarte?

—Entonces si fue un accidente, ¿por qué no se te ocurrió volver a lavarla?

Minho se encoge de hombros.

—Estaba cansado.

—¿Cansado de qué? Minho no quiero que te tomes esto como un reproche porque ciertamente no lo es, pero no entiendo de qué puedes estar tan casado cuando soy yo el único que trabaja.

—¿Qué quieres insinuar ahora?

—No tengo por qué insinuar nada. Si tengo algo que decirte, lo hago y ya —Newt siente como comienzan a palpitarle las sienes—. Lo que estoy reprochándote es que siempre que te pido algo, tu pereza lo termina arruinando. Nunca eres capaz de hacer algo por mí.

—Quizás es porque pides demasiadas cosas.

—¡Eso es una miertera mentira! Solamente te pido un favor como tú tantas veces me pides y nunca eres capaz de responderme del mismo modo que yo lo hago contigo. Dime, ¿qué tan difícil es poner a lavar un poco de ropa y secarla en el tendedero?

El otro chico permanece en silencio, mientras sus miradas se cruzan en una dura batalla. Newt a menudo cede en otro tipo de cuestiones pero le resulta imposible ceder cuando sabe que tiene razón y si él pasa seis horas trabajando en una cafetería, lo menos que puede hacer es Minho es ayudarle con los labores domésticos.

¿Acaso es pedirle mucho?

—Tú sabes que soy de esta manera y aceptaste que viviéramos juntos, sabiendo cómo soy.

—Sé la forma de tu personalidad y te quiero tal como eres, no pretendo cambiarte ni nada por el estilo. Lo único que te estoy pidiendo es que me ayudes un poco, porque no puedo hacer todo yo.

—¿Crees que soy tu esposa para tener el apartamento arreglado para ti?

—No te estoy diciendo eso, Minho. Siempre tienes que sacar mis palabras de contexto. No quiero que tengas el apartamento arreglado para mí, quiero que lo tengas arreglado para nosotros. Somos una pareja y las parejas se dividen los labores.

—Sabes que no sé manejar los electrodomésticos.

—Eso es porque te niegas a dejar tu pereza de lado —el ceño fruncido de Minho le hace darse cuenta que no podrá convencerlo bajo ninguna circunstancia—. En vista de que no te voy a poder hacer cambiar de opinión, me voy a ver obligado a tener que tomar medidas para que dejes de ser perezoso.

Minho sonríe de medio lado.

—¿Y cuáles son esas medidas?

—Tú y yo no tendremos sexo hasta que aprendas a ayudar con las tareas.

Los ojos del chico asiático se abren de forma desorbitada. Sin duda no espera que le diga algo como eso, es una locura y sabe que cuando Newt se pone firme en un pensamiento, es imposible moverlo de allí.

—Tienes que estar bromeando conmigo, tonto shank.

—En absoluto, _shuck face _—ahora es su turno de sonreír**—**. Ya que decides ser perezoso en la mayoría de las cosas, yo comenzaré a tomar tu ejemplo y como llevaré cansado de trabajar, no me apetecerá tener sexo contigo.

—¡No puedes hacerme eso!

—¿Por qué no? —interroga con una ceja enarcada—. ¿Quién va a impedirlo?

—Yo.

—¿En serio? —suelta una risa por lo bajo—. Te voy a dar una segunda oportunidad. Si al llegar de la cafetería, has arreglado tu parte del armario y limpias un poco el desastre del queso derretido; ya veremos si recapacito sobre mi castigo.

Minho suelta un bufido y abandona la sala de estar.

Esa misma noche cuando Newt vuelve de trabajar, todo se encuentra en perfecto orden y el ambiente está inundando por una fragancia deliciosa. Sonríe para sí mismo y piensa que su novio puede ser muy perezoso, pero él conseguirá que eso cambie.

Aunque tenga que dormir en la habitación de huéspedes por un tiempo y limitarse a detener dolorosas erecciones en la ducha.


End file.
